Last Chance
by stephie4606
Summary: Is this Nick and Miley's last chance to make it right?


Nick I just think that this was the wrong decision to make.

You don't want to be with me?

I do more than anything in this world, but it's still the wrong time.

It's always the wrong time

Nick you just broke up with Selena, and she's a friend you know, you're rebounding and I don't want us to be a rebound

It's not like that and you know it, we're more than that

I know but it's crazy Nick, we still so young and we're just getting to be friends now, you and your brothers are going on this crazy tour, I've got the show to do and the movie coming out and another one after that, I think we should just be friends….

I understand what you're saying, build on what we have and then see what happens in the future….

Yeah I can't lose you again Nick, when we try this again, and I'm saying when not if, I want it to be forever with you because I love you more than anything and I don't want us to crash and burn again, it hurts too much

*** *** *** *** ***

You're the only one that I want Nick

It's hard with all those pictures everywhere, people making stuff up

They didn't show that there were four other people there baby, its wasn't a double date or something stupid like that

Ok

We were just trying to take the pressure off Demi and Joe, when we were leaving he was just trying to help me through the crowd, he was holding on to Demi too

You don't have to explain yourself to me

I know I don't…I just want it to be clear for you that you're it for me Nick

I know, I just miss you so much

I miss you too, I gotta go now baby, gotta get back to work

Call me later?

Is that ok?

Yeah, I'm sick of not being able to call you, I want to hear you're voice

Me too, love you

Love you too, bye

Bye

*** *** *** *** ***

Nick… Nick, we have to stop

Don't want to

Nick, just wait a sec

What's the matter?

We can't do this

Why not?

Because it's just too much, I mean we hurt each other so badly the last time, it didn't work

But it's different this time

How?

Because we were fourteen Miley, and me and the guys were just starting out, everything was crazy

It's just getting crazier

Yeah but I got a handle on it now, I got a handle on my diabetes, I'm secure in where I am and I want you back in my life

You are in my life

I don't want to be just friends Miley… we can make this work, we're older, we can work through the mistakes we made last time, I'll even go public, tell the whole world that you're mine, I'm cool with that now

No Nick you're not cool with it, it goes against everything you ever said about keeping your private life private

Yeah but you don't get it, I would do that for you, I want us to be together so badly Miley, I miss you like all the time, even when we're together I hate the fact that I don't have a right to touch you or kiss you or hold you and when you leave it just aches baby

I miss us too Nick

Really?

Yeah, what if we did this again, what if I said I wanted to keep it quiet

Why, you hated that

That was then Nick, I've been open about my life and got burned badly for it Nick, and the attention on us before when you guys were just starting out was unbearable, imagine what its going to be like now that you're superstars?

Could be crazy

We'd be followed 24/7

So… does this mean you want to give it another chance

Yes please

Really?

Yeah, I mean we could just keep it quiet, close friends and family, still hang out but do the just friends line

I like it, can I kiss you again

Yes please

*** *** *** *** ***

Have you noticed, your brother is very handsy these days?

With Miley? Yeah I've noticed that too dude, never seen her that way with a girl

Let's just say Miley at 18? Way different than Miley at 14 and Nicks noticed

He's a guy of course he's noticed

**So I've never posted fanfiction before, I've never let anyone read my stuff so this is a first for me. I tend to write in a stream of consciousness generally about Nick and Miley and have never written a full story before so I'm posting here to gauge the reaction and if you like it let me know and I'll continue. Let me know here or follow me on twitter! stephie4606**


End file.
